


if we're not dead before this ends

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They celebrate every kill like they once did when Yancy just turned twenty-one and he buys the both of them their first alcoholic beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're not dead before this ends

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless, pornless Becketcest drabble of the two in their early heydays of being Jaeger pilots.

They feel infinity in their veins with their latest kill, blood pulsating in tandem to the music running through their bones. His grip slips when he isn’t thinking too hard and it is another hand that reaches out from behind him to catch the bottle, slicked with condensation, in mid-crash.

“Watch it, Rals.”

Yancy leans in, breathes out and curls his other arm around his brother’s waist. His fingertips fanning out against the thin shirt, taking heat as he tugs the kid back into a loose half embrace.

Raleigh turns, just so, tips his head back to rest it on Yancy’s shoulders, swaying like it’s an afterthought to the musical number that shakes the room. Raleigh’s eyes dilate at the sight of Yancy taking a swig, lips wrapping around the mouth of the brown bottle, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.

“Let’s go home, Yance.”

There is a wet sheen over his lips when he polishes off the rest. But Yancy doesn’t seem to be faring much better when he catches the way Raleigh looks at him.

“Come on, you can lead the way then, lover boy.”

 

Anchorage is beautiful.

Even more so in the middle of a perfect night when the Becket brothers stumble out of the club. Dressed down, and out of their bomber jackets, it is hard to recognize the brothers as the same all American heroes that go out in Gipsy Danger. They celebrate every kill like they once did when Yancy just turned twenty-one and he buys the both of them their first alcoholic beverage.

Out there, in the world when they aren’t looking like rock stars, no one knows they are brothers.

Here, in the Shatterdome they come home to, no one cares that they are brothers.

 

Their shared room is dark when they get back, and they like it that way.

When Raleigh enters, Yancy follows, at a pace, easy, kicking the door closed behind them like he has done this all his life, like he can do this for the rest of this life time and more. Raleigh is a sweet thing, sitting down and dragging his brother down into his lap, the chair barely capable of supporting both of their combined weight.

But when his mouth finds his, in the dark, it is not so easy to pull away.

“You’re eager.” Yancy smiles, mouth shiny and an inch too far from where Raleigh wants him. So, Raleigh just clenches his fists into his shirt, tighter, death grip, and replies. “Just impatient.”

And then he tugs.

“Fair enough.”

He brings him back, and it’s like he brings him home with the way he presses his lips to his, mouth opening just as easily, just as willing as that first time and all the times that followed.

With the world coming to an end each time the Breach opens up, monsters surfacing from the depth of the ocean like one of those cartoons that they laughed at when they were still young and each touch is just a little different than this. If this is anything but right, well, there is little that the Becket brothers care about that aren’t each other.

Their shared room is dark, their eyes darker when their hands finally find skin.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
